King Arthur (Quest for Camelot)
For another Arthurian versions, please see King Arthur (disambiguation) King Arthur Pendragon is a important figure in English mythology and a minor character from the film Quest for Camelot. He is voiced by Pierce Brosnan for his speaking voice and Steve Perry for his singing voice. Background Personality Arthur is an kind and important king of Camelot, he rules the kingdom and fills the lands with justice, kindness, and valour. Arthur does not like any selfishness or disrespectful stubbornness from anyone, such as Ruber, who plans to overthrow him. With Excalibur in his grasp, he takes the advantage of leading everyone out of the darkness and violence, to an bright, kind, and caring world, and he is protected when he holds the sword if any attacks comes to him. But if the sword is not there in his grasp or is been stolen, he is rendered vulnerable and powerless without it. Physical appearance Arthur is as a slender man who has fair skin, blue eyes, light brown hair, brown short beard and is taller and thinner. Arthur in the beginning is an young boy who pulls out Excalibur from the stone and becomes King wears a turquoise shirt underneath a teal tunic, turquoise pants and teal shoes. When he is king and as an adult, he wears a long sleeved light blue shirt underneath a blue tunic with a dark blue sash, dark blue collar with gold linings, light blue pants and blue shoes. He sometimes wears a crimson cape and a gold crown with it. Role in the film In the beginning of the film, an 15 year old Arthur stepped up to the magic stone and pulls out Excalibur and becomes the rightful king and established Camelot. In the beginning of the film, Arthur calls a meeting, to discuss the division of land among the knights. Arthur wants the lands to be given out equally, according to each person's need, but Sir Ruber demands more land. Arthur refuses to give it to him, saying their first duty is to the people. Furious, Ruber pulls out a mace and attempts to kill Arthur. Sir Lionel threw himself in the way, attempting to save Arthur, but was struck in the chest and killed by Ruber, who then made a lunge for Arthur. Fortunately, Arthur is able to draw Excalibur and uses its power to strike down Ruber, who then flees. Later, Arthur returns Lionel's body and shield to his widow Lady Juliana before mourning Lionel's death. He also told Juliana that she and her daughter would always be welcome at Camelot, in recognition of her husband's sacrifice. 10 years later, after the death of Sir Lionel, A griffin breaks in, interrupting Arthur and his knights' meeting. Arthur makes an slow and careful move to grab Excalibur, but the Griffin grabs the sword with its beak, violently wounding Arthur's arm and breaking his chair in process. Later as the knights continue with their search for Excalibur and fixing the roof in the round table tower, Merlin bandages the injured Arthur's arm and places it in a sling, whilst urging him to rest. Arthur insists on going to look for Excalibur by himself, but Merlin says he is not strong enough yet and that he must rely on the courage of his people. Arthur isn't seen again for the majority of the film until in the last third of the film, one of Arthur's knights tells Arthur that Juliana has payed a visit (unaware that a disguised Ruber is using her to get himself inside Camelot to take over and start a riot), Arthur heads down to the round table tower, unaware that the fight had already broke out outside his castle. When he reaches the Round Table, Ruber had turned up, ready to overthrow Arthur with Excalibur - now fused to his arm earlier in order to hold it forever. Ruber had many attempts to try and strike Arthur but misses and strikes the table. Before Ruber can kill him, Kayley saves the king by swinging down with a wooden beam and knocks Ruber out of the window into the courtyard. Arthur's arm is quickly healed by the magical wave as Ruber is being disintegrated by the stone. With his strength recovered, Arthur steps outside and draws Excalibur from the stone where it was now back in right hands. Sometime later, Arthur then knights Kayley and Garrett as knights of the round table for their bravery and realizes that the kingdom's strength is not based on the strength of the king alone. Relationships Sir Lionel Sir Lionel is Arthur's most trusted knight and also, his dear friend. Lionel sacrificed himself to protect the king from Ruber's violent outburst; Arthur and the knights pay their respect in honor and tribute for his beloved friend and knight at his funeral. His knights Arthur relies on his knights, and they always obey Arthur's laws and orders. When Arthur is injured and has Excalibur taken by the Griffin, The knights tried their best to stop the Griffin and take back the sword, but none of them prevailed (unaware that the Griffin accidentally dropped Excalibur in the Forbidden Forest). Ruber Ruber is Arthur's mortal enemy who has turned on the king after being denied his demands for more lands. Ruber attempts to attack the king in fury, but Arthur bravely rebels the traitor with Excalibur. But without Excalibur at his side and with the sword in the wrong hands of Ruber that is magically attached onto his arm, Arthur becomes vulnerable at the mercy of Ruber and his own sword. Quotes *''Ruber who is demanding more land, making him selfish'' Sir Ruber, always thinking of yourself. As knights of the round table, our obligation is to the people, not to ourselves. The lands will be divided according to each person's needs. *''an eulogy of Sir Lionel, who was murdered by Ruber from his violent rampage'' Sir Lionel, was our most, trusted knight. And also, my dear, dear friend. We will always remember how we bravely upheld the ideals of Camelot. *In the ten years since Sir Lionel's death, equality, and freedom, have spread throughout the lands. Excalibur, has given us the strength to stand together against all injustice. knights applaud Camelot, has prospered beyond our greatest dreams- was suddenly cut short when an Griffin burst in from above. *''Ruber, who is trying to kill him with Excalibur; now bonded to his arm'' I may not survive, but you'll never destroy the ideals of Camelot! *''gratefully knights Kayley and Garrett for their bravery'' I dub thee, Sir Garrett, and I dub thee, Lady Kayley. Thank you for saving Camelot. You have reminded us that the kingdom's strength is not based on the strength of the king, but the strength of the people. For this day forward, you will both sit as Knights of the Round Table. Gallery Arthur_and_Excalibur.png|Arthur pulling out Excalibur. Arthur_holding_Excalibur.png| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-601.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-623.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-693.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-730.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-801.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-806.jpg| Excalibur_and_Ruber.png|Arthur rebounding Ruber's attack with Excalibur. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-810.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-816.jpg|Arthur glaring at Ruber after he rebounded the latter with Excalibur. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-945.jpg|Arthur giving Lionel's shield to an grieving Julianna Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-964.jpg|"Sir Lionel, was our most, trusted knight, and also, my dear, dear friend. We will always remember how we bravely upheld the ideals of Camelot." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-997.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1382.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1439.jpg|Arthur, slowly reaching for Excalibur. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1454.jpg|Arthur gets seriously injured by the Griffin when it steals Excalibur Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1465.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3714.jpg|Arthur's injured arm being nursed and placed in a sling by his advisor Merlin. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8049.jpg|Arthur, at the mercy of Ruber who is using Excalibur to kill him. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8201.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8222.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8245.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8462.jpg|The magic wave from the stone heals Arthur's arm. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8467.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8494.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8515.jpg|Arthur stepping out of the castle to the stone. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8526.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8527.jpg|Arthur drawing Excalibur out of the stone. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8530.jpg| Excalibur_back_in_the_right_hands.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8548.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8576.jpg|Arthur knighting Garrett and Kayley for their bravery and heroic events. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8619.jpg|"You have reminded us, that the kingdom's strength is not based on the strength of the king, but the strength of the people." Trivia *This version of King Arthur shares some similarities to Obi-Wan Kenobi from the Star Wars franchise. **Both have the same hairstyle and beard. **Both use powerful bladed weapons (Light-saber for Obi-Wan, Excalibur for Arthur). **Both have their apprentices who then turned to the dark side: ***Anakin Skywalker turns on Obi-Wan after being tempted by Palpatine, whilst Ruber increasingly gets obsessed with the riches during his career and turns against Arthur to usurp the throne. **Both defeat their main enemies with their bladed weapons: ***Obi-Wan slices Darth Vader's flesh left arm and legs off with his lightsaber, Arthur rebounds Ruber away by holding Excalibur in front of him. Category:Quest for Camelot Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Males Category:Arthurian characters Category:Kings Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Quest for Camelot Category:Magic users Category:Adults Category:Swordsmen Category:Comic characters Category:Arthurian Legends Category:European characters Category:English characters